wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Ōtsutsuki
Rock Ōtsutsuki (大筒木岩, Ōtsutsuki Iwa) is the eldest son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Older brother of Indra and Asura Ōtsutsuki and the creator of Technology. He is the Ancestor of the Ten Master Clans. He is also the founder of the Konoha Republic. He is also known as the Iroku the Demon King. He is the leader of his own faction. Appearance Rock had long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility — and dark eyes. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath. He is known to be four stories tall similar to the Xenomorph. Personality As a young child, Rock was carefree and loving child who looked after and played happily with his younger brother. A very mature boy, he understood the importance of patience and thinking things through. He was very protective of his younger brothers and worried about the future of Ninshū when others began to deviate from its original nature following his discovery of chakra transforming. Even after he was revealed as a prodigy, he took other's praises with modesty, only over seeking to help others. He was also very committed to his studies and regular practice. However, after discovering the abandoned Star Destroyer from the Galactic Empire, Rock realized what his special capacities were capable of and soon revealed in his abilities, proud of being different and expected perfection from the force, the force which binds the galaxy together and the dark side of the force which brings fear to the galaxy. Rock is eager but easily distracted by girls and his brothers. This caused the love Rock had for his and brothers turned into a sadness and earning the title of Ninshū's leader for the Konoha Republic. Like Naia, Rock is a responsible, mature brother. Rock also may be patient with his younger brothers' antics, albeit sometimes not listening to them. Rock is also shown to be easily enamoured, as shown when he learned of the Konoha Republic's evolution into the Galactic Eggman Empire. This, unfortunately, leads his younger brothers to their demise, as Anakin Ōtsutsuki deceives him since he was his apprentice calling his younger brothers lame. In truth, Asura did care for him and enjoyed his company very greatly. Furthermore, despite of the Rise of the Eggman Empire, the revived Asura pleaded for both Rock and Indra to reconsider, but his words truly lamented from his vision of his dead brothers -- what Indra heard, and misinterpreted -- Rock was calling himself lame for allowing his younger brothers to die in the deadly conflict, this made Indra realize that Paul Gekko was the one who freed him from Black Zetsu's manipulation from the very start, and was reduced to tears by what happened to his older brother. When Rock sensed that Indra and Asura was revived, he was relived and happy as he was reduced into tears. Abilities From a young age, Rock was recognized as a prodigy, even by his legendary father, having inherited much of the latter's power, talent and strong genes. He had a great aptitude for any skill or study he applied himself to. Furthermore, he also inherited his father's "eyes": his powerful chakra, and spiritual energy. Virtually all of Hagoromo's followers had little doubt Rock would become his father's successor. As his abilities develop, Indra was concerned for his elder brother, believing that the love Rock had for his and brothers turned into Ninshu. Chakra and Physical Prowess He was shown highly skilled in taijutsu, with none of his fellow Ninshū students being able to match him in the slightest. Like his father, he had especially powerful chakra and equally large reserves, able to unleash it for a multitude of uses, such as to enhance his strikes. He was also very precise with his chakra manipulation, never wasting more than the absolute minimum for it his techniques. Additionally, he was able to sense Black Zetsu on multiple occasions. Rock was able to withstand the assaults of the Galactic Eggman Empire and being able to protect Asura and Indra. In addition, Rock Ōtsutsuki has the ability to sense the great evil and conducted the Sealing Jutsu to trap it. This, unfortunately, leads to his death after sacrificing his own life to save the way of Ninshu. The Force The Force was an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. Rock is shown to have the connection with the other aliens from another Galaxy. The power of the Force could be used by individuals who were sensitive to it, a power that was tapped through the midi-chlorians. Dojutsu Rock possessed a form of his grandmother's dōjutsu; the Rinne Sharingan, which he awoken after discovering the force and the Star Destroyer from the ruins. With it, he unlocked the ability to use Susanoo. Owing to his talent, his mastery over the technique was such that he could use Complete Body — Susanoo, which dwarfed the surrounding landscape and can summon a eight headed serpent. He would use it to combat Indra's own Susanoo. Magic Rock was recognized by his people that his abilities leads him to being wielding powerful magic. *'Ice-Make': Using Dark Magic from Dharc, Rock can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive and miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of an injury. **'Ice-Make: Yamata no Orochi': Rock flourishes his arms and creates an eight headed serpent out of ice that rushes to its target and crushes it. **'Ice-Make: Midgardsorm': Rock flourishes his back and creates a large and deadly puffer fish out of ice. *'Caster Magic': (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku) is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. **'Beast Soul: Yamata no Orochi': Beast Soul allows Rock to transform into a "Dreadfully Dreaded Thoroughly Eight-Headed Fiercely Ferociously Mostly Trociously Horribly Hazardous Yamata no Orochi", described by Mirajane as "The King of Monsters". It takes the form of the massive and destructive eight headed dragon. **'Prison Flower': Rock grows a forest of the largest, monstrous flowers with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flowers which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents. *'Dream-Mares': Using light and dark magic Rock was known to merge dreams and nightmares into a fusion of both of which can people sleep with. It takes the form of the massive planet-like nebula. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Despite the loss of his mother following problems with his younger brother Asura's birth, Indra's childhood was still peaceful and joyous, spending his time either blissfully alongside his father and brothers Rock and Asura, or regularly reading his father's books and journals. Under their father's tutelage, the three brothers studied Ninshū in the hopes of one of them becoming the great sage's successor. As Indra continued to amaze all with his natural capacities and advanced growth rate, he began showing his ingenious side, realizing how chakra could be altered to perform more versatile feats. Soon afterwards, the other Ninshū followers learned from Indra's example and began using this new innovation to improve the quality of life. While initially proud of his discovery, Indra grew concerned when he noticed that everyone began focusing more on physical growth rather than spiritual as what was meant for Ninshū. Periodically, Rock found an ancient ruins which contained the crash-landed Star Destroyer. After awakening his Rinne Sharingan, Rock began to take to heart the mysterious ways of the Jedi and the Sith, focusing solely on his family and others, including his brothers instead of himself. Eventually, Hagoromo decided to chose his successor based on the performance of his sons by tasking them each with aiding the revival of a foreign land. Upon arriving at his destination, Rock learned that the land was in reality very fertile due to the existence of a God Tree sapling; however, he also realizes that it caused the people there to gradually grow sick from relying on its nutrients. Rock discovered Pokemon through the knowledge of the force, who could help him on finding water. Eventually, inspired by his discovery, the villagers decided to help the Pokemon and Rock dig. During that time, he began teaching them Ninshū and the force, which they used to work further their efforts to the well. After a year passed, they finally struck water, allowing a huge lake to fill beside the village. Happy of their efforts, the villagers proudly burnt down the God Tree saplings, and sick people began to heal from the fresh water and ways of the force. With his job complete, Rock returned home, with many of the villagers and pokemon. Eventually, Asura returned, but with many people from the village he as sent to who helped him complete his mission. Asura then met with his brothers to hear Hagoromo's final decision. When their father chose Rock to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world, Indra was enraged that his older brother was chosen over him and more so that his father noted Indra's inability to acknowledge others while focusing on power as a factor in his decision. The following night, Hagoromo passed on his power to Asura and Rock. As everyone began to celebrate Asura's success. Indra, jealous of his brother and further manipulated by Black Zetsu, attacked the village chose to fight Rock and Asura or the title and revenge on his father and brother for denying him his birthright. Asura pleaded for Indra to reconsider but as his words fell in deaf ears, who sternly believed power and force was the true means to obtain peace and order. As Indra began attacking the citizens, luckily, with the help of Yuki, Asura awoken his Six Paths Chakra and was able to fend off Indra's attack. Realizing the fight was inevitable. Using his new power, Rock was able to defeat Indra, who fled in anger, vowing to destroy Ninshū and his brothers before Ninshu was split into three factions, Indra's faction became to be known as the Terrorist Coalition, Rock's faction became to be known as the Konoha Republic and Asura remained with Hagoromo within the Land of Ancestors when it became a faction. Before Rock's father, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's death, disguised as an elderly beggar woman, the Enchantress went to the Land of Ancestor's palace on a cold winter's night (and possibly stormy, due to the presence of lightning and elements of rain on the stained glass windows depicting the event), and she asked if she could stay overnight to be protected from the cold in exchange for a beautiful rose she was carrying. Inspired by the beautiful gift and her appearance, Rock let's her in in secret only to see the loss of Rock's father. Determined to stop his brothers from fighting, Rock approached his estranged father, boldly telling him that his approach to peace would only lead to the birth of nations and the return of his aunt, Raimei Ōtsutsuki. vowing to do so in as many his friends as necessary. After Asura and Indra died, Rock mourns for his brothers and was comforted by the group of pokemon. As Rock cries and mourns to his father and his brothers when he see his brothers killed by each other, she revealed her true form to him. Rock sees the loss of the elderly beggar woman she loved, but the Enchantress forgives Rock by letting him see the future and the stone tablet was placed in the Mushroom Kingdom before the Fourth Pescan War, certain details on the tablet were forged by Enchantress. In addition, she also gave him a time limit that would enact upon his twenty-first year: After that period, the enchanted rose, which will have fully bloomed by then, will start losing petals, and if the last petal fall after the Enchantress comforted Rock's loss of his brothers. After Asura and Indra died, the descendants of both brothers continued this feud for centuries to come. Indra's eventual descendants — the Uchiha and Murakumo Clans — would feud with Asura's eventual descendants — the Senju and Uzumaki clans and Rock's eventual descendants — the Ten Master Clans and the Four Noble Clans knew why or how their hatred of the other came to be. At some point, Rock Ōtsutsuki was having experienced immortality (which he can't die by unnatural and natural causes). Tabuu, taking advantage of the chaos, comes upon Rock Ōtsutsuki. Rock converses with Tabuu and is entertained by the idea of taking over the Kingdom of Hyrule. Rock works with Tabuu to set up an invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is the plan of Tabuu to incapacitate the King of Hyrule; Jinan Rangetsu which will lead into being one of the engineers of the Great Grand Civil War. The ten siblings consisted of five brothers and five sisters were called the "Ten Masters" and the four siblings consisted of two brothers and two sisters are called the "Four Nobles". They served the goddess Raimei Ōtsutsuki together and created harmony for all the land. Each name was given to seven brothers and seven sisters. The Ten Masters has their names received by the unicorn sisters born from Raimei's love; Ichijō (一条), Futatsugi (二木), Mitsuya (三矢), Yotsuba (四葉), Itsuwa (五輪), Mutsuzuka (六塚), Saegusa (七草), Yatsushiro (八代), Kudō (九島), Jūmonji (十文字) and Shippō (七宝) while the four has their names received too and they are named Shimiza, Gekko, Renato and Mizu. One day, the Ten Masters and the Four Nobles have given the name of the girl that they found in the bamboo tree was Shimizu. With their help, the unicorn sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of Ponies, Humans, Hylians, Pokemon, Digimon and other types of species alike. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn and convinced Shimizu and Rock Ōtsutsuki, the son of Hagoromo that the Four Nobles and the Ten Masters are the ones who gets in their way. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon and Rock the founder of the Ten Masters's heart has the most hatred transformed him into a wicked wizard of eternal destruction: Totsuka Sun the Emperor of Changelings and Shimizu has transformed herself into the evil ninja the world had ever known. Rock vowed Nightmare Moon and Shimizu's descendants would shroud the land in eternal night by using the powers of the Tailed Beast Yamata no Orochi. Reluctantly, the elder sister and Susanoo Uzumaki harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony, Yasakani no Magatama, Yata no Kagami and the Chaos Emeralds. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, Kusanagi, Yasakani, Yata and the Chaos Emeralds, she defeated her younger sister, Rock Ōtsutsuki and Shimizu and banished them permanently in the moon with the help of the Ten Masters and the Four Nobles who helped Susanoo seal the Eight Headed Serpent and found the sword from it's eighth tail, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Dens for generations since the day Paul Gekko was born to save the universe from destruction and domination. In his final act of bringing peace to the Gekko Clan, Rock Ōtsutsuki confronted the great evil and sealed it in the Electric Rice Cooker with his very special Sealing Jutsu but ultimately dies in the process. Family *Yahweh Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandfather *Yula Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandmother *Haoru- Great Great Grandfather *Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki- Great Granduncle *Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno- Great Grandfather *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill's Mother- Aunt *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill- Cousins *Grandfather- Great Granduncle *Monty Uno- Granduncle *Mrs. Uno- Grandaunt *Nigel Uno- Cousin *Benedict Uno- Granduncle *Delightful Children From Down The Lane- Adoptive Cousins *Paul Uno- Granduncle *Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill- Cousins *Vanessa W. Dirt Dickson- Great Grandmother *Cynthia Dickson- Aunt *Paul Dickson- Cousin *Armada Dickson- Cousin *Anthony Uno- Granduncle *Laura Dickson- Grandaunt *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Aunt *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Grandmother *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki- Father *Spear Ōtsutsuki- Wife *Izumo- Son *Musha- Son *Shinto- Son *Izuna- Daughter *Haisha- Daughter *Kusanagi Gekko- Son (Deceased) *Laura Gekko- Daughter-in-law (Deceased) *Manny D. Kyosuke- Son *Paul Gekko- Grandson *Indra Ōtsutsuki- Brother *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Brother *Kanna- Sister-in-Law *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Uncle *Minato no Mikoto- Uncle *Hamura no Mikoto- Uncle Gallery Konoha Republic (2017) Sprites.png Rock Otsutsuki's pet cobra (2017).png Paul Gekko (2017) Sprites.png Rock Otsutsuki (2017) Sprites.png Rock Otsutsuki's Faction (2019) Sprites.png Rock Otsutsuki (2019) Scene Sprites.png Super Turtle Walker (2019) Sprites.png Rock Otsutsuki (2019) Sprites.png Mummy King's Faction (2019) Sprites.png Humanoid Cangus (2019) Sprites.png Cangus (2019) Sprites.png Arcadia Empire (2019).png Triceraton Fleet (2019) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Entities